


Black Magic - A Blackpink WITCH!AU

by rubycult



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Multi, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubycult/pseuds/rubycult
Summary: "Jennie, I'm being serious... you have got to stop eating those poor little pixies! They are my friends and I can't have some blood-thirsty cat running amuck in my happy place!"A series of one-shots where four witches try not to turn Jennie's coat bright yellow, or occasionally bring Jisoo's uncle back from the dead.blackpink witch!au(C) 2019, rubycult - all rights reserved.





	1. Introduction

Jisoo: Dream Magic

\- amulet stone: sapphire  
\- enters the Dream Realm to influence, control, or heal the others  
\- she can bring objects or beings (mundane or supernatural) into the real world  
\- she said fuck the spell books because they didn't make sense so she does it her own way  
\- works with crystals and mundane, spirit, and omen energies  
\- her fingers are always purple, common after-effects from spell casting

Jennie: Shapeshifter

\- amulet stone: ruby  
\- alter ego: Black Cat  
\- discovered that her totem animal was a black cat when she was little and one walked her to and from the market every sunday morning  
\- tries to eat the little pixies that visit Rosie's green house (her favorite are the ones who take naps in the flower pots on the windowsill)  
\- the biggest troublemaker with the cutest face \- "Jennie stumbled upon my alter and before I even had the chance to mess with her, she started giggling then her eyes went all yellow and said "Mine is so much better looking."

Rosie: Green Witch

\- amulet stone: emerald  
\- in tune with nature and the seasons  
\- connects and communicates with Mother Nature  
\- is of the Flora kind; uses flowers and plants to cast spells and create magic rather than herbs and spices  
\- don't even think about entering her greenhouse without special permission  
\- has a pet chameleon named Harmony

Lalisa: Divination

\- amulet stone: amethyst  
\- a Seer who connects with the other worlds  
\- the only one who has been aware of her powers since birth because she is half-Fae  
\- has pointed ears  
\- is a night owl and frequently spends her nights asking the Earth and ruling planets to warn her of any harm that comes to the other girls  
\- Patho-Mystokinesis: casts spells through emotion  
\- her crystal ball = either your worst enemy or closest friend


	2. Flies Over Fiona

Normally, the house is never silent. There is always the scratching and flapping of Lisa's unicorn, Leo, on the outside in his pen. Jisoo's cauldron weighs heavy on their wooden floors, so there is a creak under your foot every time you take a step in her wing. The magical brews are constantly bubbling and boiling over, so once a week there is a rancid stench of frog's breath that clouds the house, or a pleasant fragrance of mermaid scales. Those make you feel one step closer to the ocean. But, there is no time of day louder than when Rosie is ticked off.

You see, Rosie is a very clumsy, wholesome girl. She wouldn't harm even the largest of bees, and instead of flushing the spiders that are in her bedroom down the toilet, she sets them free outside of her window always biding a sweet farewell. Her days are filled with intense conversations with the Brownies near the wood, or whispering to her clematis plant. Her work space is littered with dried up roots and oddly lit or pulsing petals. One time, she spilled a vial of a cooling fever antidote on her own foot and ended up with blue toes for a week.

Earlier this morning, she left out a bundle of mandrake flowers she was working with to Lisa, who wanted to stop at the market down the road. Jennie, who often takes to her animal form until the late afternoon, is known to frequent her greenhouse often. She jumps and tries to not knock the pots over, or accidentally consume one of the new elixirs Rosie has been trying to perfect.

But, oh boy do those flora pixies taste... sweet. Jennie caught hold of three taking naps in the mandrake's petals this morning.

She made a mad dash for the window once she discovered Rosie was back, with pink cheeks and eye blown wide. Rosie had sent a stream of green from her finger tips her way. Jennie was busy cleaning bits of pixie dust off of her front paws, so she hadn't even taken notice to the younger girls' arrival.

She is now back in her human form, eyes still glowing amber from the sudden transformation.

"You can't just eat them; they have feelings!" Rosie yelled. Her and Jennie are running across the first floor of the house. Jennie takes pillows or vases as shields, while Rosie melts chairs with her (horrible) shot. Well, she is a witch, not an archer. This is their 4th lap through the kitchen and living room.

"Oh, come on! They are no more than 10 centimeters long, and in my defense, I was hungry. I have feelings too!" Jennie shouts back, now hiding behind Lisa. Jennie knew Rosie would never shoot her magic with ill-intent towards Lisa.

Jisoo is sitting at the counter, eating breakfast, or she was at least trying to when the two of them burst through the door. Now, her bagel is frozen half-way towards her mouth, as she tries so hard not to laugh at how pink Rosie's cheeks were. Being a Green Witch, Rosie was in touch with Mother Nature. She prefers the plants and flowers, rather than herbs. Essentially, nature is within her. A part of this means her eyes flare bright green when she is overwhelmed. Green, green, green... just like the little pixie's hats.

"I don't care if you were hungry! Go eat a bowl of cereal, not a helpless little woodland person!" Rosie's eye color started to dull, not as emerald as they were moments before. Rosie spends so much time in her greenhouse, or by the forest's edge collecting the ambrosia weeds. Doing so, she has made it a point to speak to the Fae with every visit. The brownies, or selkies, or pixies, or gnomes keep Rosie company during her travels. She often visits their gardens or is called on by Elves and Trooping Fairies to create antidotes for their kind.

Rosie argues it's not because Lisa, who spends her time peering through her crystal ball, is half-Fae. But if you ask Jisoo, it's because the faerie children's ears remind her of Lisa.

"Jennie, I'm being serious... you have got to stop eating those poor little pixies! They are my friends and I can't have some blood-thirsty cat running amuck in my happy place!"

To a certain degree, Jennie does feel bad. She doesn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, ever. She cares for her and looks over her, even if she when she can't feel it.

"I like to take naps in your greenhouse. It's warm, and it's quiet! Lisa and Jisoo are two of the loudest beings I have ever come across. And I have been to Hell, so that's saying a lot." Jennie says matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Lisa interjects. "At least we are good company! Can't say that about the hellhounds, now can you?" She says from across the kitchen. She has now left Jennie to sit with Jisoo, and they seem to be enjoying the entertainment.

"Look," Jen says as she puts her hands up in defense. "How about we make a deal?"

"I don't want a deal! I want you to start eating flies instead of Fiona!" Rosie exasperates. She hates getting angry; she finds it so draining.

"What I was going to say was... how about I can only be in your greenhouse, as my alter, when you're around. That way I can keep you company while conjure up your love juice and make sure your little tasty friends don't end up as my next meal!"

Rosie juggles the thought in her head, and found that it would suffice as a compromise. She loves being around Jennie, especially when she was in her alter. She was so much more cuddly, and always helped her stay on track to create the bests potions and antidotes, or conquer the hardest spells. Jennie was like her good luck charm.

"I guess. But to be clear: I make very difficult, highly sensual potions that aren't for the faint-hearted, not 'love juices,' Jennifer."

Jennie bounced her way over into Rosie's arms. "Oh, please. I know just how powerful those things are. Remember that one time Jisoo accidentally took a vial you'd made, thinking it was a bottle of paralysis potion?" Jisoo groans as Lisa immediately bursts into giggles.

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that!"


	3. Hex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie decides to test Lisa's patience. 
> 
> inspired from a prompt from tumblr user thescriptorium

Lisa is pretty sensitive because the way she casts spells is through emotion, and good gods was her blood boiling at this point. 

"That's it." Lisa mumbled under her breath. She ran straight to her bedroom and went to her alchemy table. Rested on the left side was her crystal ball, all over the surface was bottles of completed or in progress potions, and various ingredients scattered in and out of jars. For this mission, she wouldn't have to go to Jisoo for guidance because with her being half-Fae, Lisa's ways with elixir creation came so naturally. Which is why she knew exactly how to get back at Jennie. 

Earlier this afternoon, Lisa had made a pot of stew for Jisoo. Her headaches were getting worse as the week went on because she was going back and forth between realms at odd times throughout the night. Jennie had came into the kitchen, hungry of course. She had taken a spoon to Lisa's pot and started teasing her. It wasn't just a little remark because Jennie could see how red Lisa's pointed ears would get every time she commented on her skills. She would tell Lisa the broth was too fatty, or that there wasn't even salt. The seaweed was apparently too rough for her liking, and anytime Lisa wanted to cook she would throw a take out menu at her. 

Most days, Lisa would laugh back or even play into her friend's teasing. But something about this morning was making her agitated. 

As she dropped in a few beetles, kelp that she acquired from her mermaid friends down at the lake, and a splash of leech juice, she could feel the small cauldron beneath her heat up. She stirred and whispered chants as the mix started to glow bright yellow. It looked like a toxic waste spill, and smelled like rotting fish. All she had to do was mask the rancid stench, so she tossed a few mint leaves in. 

"I wonder if the insults with fly out a little less now, huh?" She whispered to herself. "Next time, I'll make sure I add so much salt we all swell like that blueberry girl with the chewing gum problem." She dropped a few drops into a vial, and poured the rest of the potion into a jar that went into it's own space on her desk. Who knows when you'll need to be royally screwing over your best friend again for funsies, am I right? 

Lisa's work was completed, and she was then thrown into the next stage in her plan. The vial of potion was small to contain enough liquid for one sip, and it was all she needed. She made her way down to the kitchen as quietly as she could with the vial capped in her pocket. If she was going to do it, she had to make it look natural. She turned the kettle on the stove and waited for the water the boil. This way, serving her liquid luck- or should we say loss?- would be undetectable.

Lisa made her way around the kitchen, grabbing three glasses and three mint tea bags. What is better on a hot, sunny day that a glass of fresh and cool tea? Should we ask Jennie?

She made her way up to Jisoo's room where the two older girls frequent. Jennie likes to hear the stories of who Jisoo has visited in the past week, or whether the wounds she garnered in the Dream Realm came back with her to their reality. 

"Hey, guys. I made tea if you want a cup! Mint is fresh from the garden." Lisa said as if it was any ordinary day. 

"Sounds good to me! You're always taking care of me when I am down, aren't you?" Jisoo answered her back, grabbing the cup in Lisa's left hand. "I have a massive headache from last night. I was going into Joohyun's dreams because she's been telling me that she thinks there was a block put on her mind. She doesn't know, though, so it was so hard for me to get through the barrier."

"Oh, wow." Lisa answered. "You know, even though she isn't aware of your help, she'll figure out it's you soon enough. You're doing her a favor by not telling her!" Of course she was interested in everything Jisoo was saying, and she was concerned for the pulsing migraine. But her mind was more occupied on watching how Jennie took the drink from her right hand and downed a huge gulp. 

"Yeah, when someone is in your head without knowing, it can be so unsettling." Jennie said with an exaggerated quiver. "This tea tastes a lot better than that pot of soup you made earlier, Lisa. Maybe you should stick recipes that are 99% water." She said with a teasing smile. 

Lisa felt the flame kick up the back of her throat again. "You're right, Jen. I really need to take some notes from you!" All that was left to do was wait now.

✧༺♥༻∞

Rosie was sitting on the couch with her legs slung over Lisa's. On top of their joint lap space was Rosie's little chameleon named Harmony. The little creature was chasing her hand across the couch as Rosie was dangling a few crickets as treats. Lisa stared at her with her face contorted in disgust. 

"The only thing keeping me from not tossing you out of the house by your hair is the fact that you always throw the blankets into the dryer before we go to sleep so that they are warm." Rosie started cooing at Harmony, and was making little noises at her. "You also make incredible chocolate chip cookies." 

"Auntie Lisa is just mad because Leo is so big he wouldn't be able fit through the front door, even if he drank an invisibility potion!" She said it all in that high pitched voice you use when speaking to your dog, or a 4 month old laughing baby. 

Lisa didn't even have time to be offended before she caught sight of Jennie running from the kitchen to the bathroom. In the mirror, Jennie was inspecting her tongue, poking at her stomach, and clutching at her throat. "C'mon, what's wrong? I promised I would stop eating the pixie's; I can't have any left over pixie dust trying to mess with my system!" And Lisa just couldn't help but giggle at that comment. 

Jennie called for Rosie and Lisa, and they both hopped off the couch. "What's up? Why do you look like someone just poured kerosene down your throat?" Rosie asked. "Yeah what's wrong, why are you so shaken up?" Lisa added. 

"I don't know what's going on! I was trying to eat a grilled cheese, and next thing I know I am spitting it all over the counter! It tasted like I bit into a selkie's foot!" She was going back and forth between hers and the younger girls' reflection in the mirror. "So I thought maybe the cheese was expired or something, so I went to grab an apple and I couldn't get one bite down before I tasted vinegar!" 

"Oh no! Did you accidentally get into my valerian root? Sometimes it's used in potions for dragon taming. The Trooping Faeries commissioned me again for the third time this month." Rosie said with concern. 

Jennie was rubbing her cheeks and her eyebrows were knitted together. "No, I know not to touch your plants! The other things I can remember eating today are Lisa's stew and some mint tea that she made!" Both Rosie and Jennie looked at Lisa, who had a shit-eating grin that split from one side of her face to another. 

"Lisa's stew and some mint tea..." Jennie repeated quieter. "Lisa's..." Her hand immediately went to her stomach. "What did you do to me, Lisa?" At this point, Lisa did let out a laugh. She got her, and had her hooked for at least 9 more hours. 

"You hexed me! You hexed me, didn't you?" Jennie pointed her finger in Lisa's direction. Well, they do say that faeries are incapable of lying, so Lisa just decided to keep her lips sealed. 

"Wait, what reason would she have to hex you? She used the mint from my garden, and I swear it wasn't tainted or anything!" Rosie said coming to her own defense. "I like to run a clean ship." 

Lisa started walking to the kitchen, and the other girls followed in suit. Jennie was walking a little faster than Rosie, trying to get on Lisa's heels. "You little brat! You know I was just joking about the soup, right?" Lisa was waltzing around the kitchen grabbing tomatoes and onions to chop away at, all the while sporting a mischievous little grin. "Go ahead, Rosie, tell her I was just joking! Wasn't I?" Rosie put her hands up in defense. "I am not getting in between this. And for the record," She put her hands over Lisa's as she was cutting up an avocado. "I thought your stew was wonderful." She said with a pinch of Lisa's round cheek. 

"Oh, come on! I can't have a little fun?" Lisa inquired. "I don't like being teased. It interferes with my ability to see clearly. If I'm flustered or my thoughts are jumbled, my visions get cloudy." 

"Well, if I'm feeling like this, how come Jisoo hasn't run downstairs telling me the popcorn she cooks using the heat of her cauldron tastes like wet dog?" 

"Don't be silly! I made sure to only drop something into the glass I was giving to you. Jisoo got actual tea, so I didn't make an entire pot of your special juice, Jennie. I can't be out here wasting the precious kelp Narina gave me!" Lisa was getting a kick out of Jennie's small, frustrated expression. "She went through a lot to get that on land for me." 

“You hexed me because I made fun of the way you cook, so now my tastebuds hate absolutely everything I put in my mouth. I’m either going to starve or eat this shit you call guacamole." 

"I guess some people should decide to think before they speak. Shouldn't we, Jen?" Lisa's voice was laced with antagonization. Jennie's mouth was hanging open as she watched Lisa pass her the bowl of tortilla chips. "Oh, don't be such a baby. There's only about 9 more hours until the potion wears off." Lisa offered her the bowl of dip. "Wanna bite?" 

"I hate you so much." Jennie scoffed as she flung a chip towards Lisa's forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was NOT proofread so sorry for any grammatical errors
> 
> our little jennie always seems to be getting herself into some type of trouble, isn't she? i love her so much and the way i have characterized her as a little troublemaker in this au. all for fun :)


	4. Fright Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special holiday where the girls decide to dress up as creatures of the night.
> 
>  
> 
> \- i'm going to edit this later tonight :)

We have all heard the stories. Whether they be spoken around a campfire at night, or in the basement of a friend while all the lights are off. The undead walk around are look for the most innocent souls to feed on because they are easy prey. Your friends always ponder the question of what you would do during a zombie apocalypse, so you spend all night in your sleeping bag wondering if you'd take a pickaxe or non-perishables.

Vampires come out at night, so always walk in a crowd. Never answer yes when you're asked if you wanna play along. The shadow of a 9-foot man on the edge of the wood is never a place you want to travel. And no, that wasn't just a dog walking your upstairs when no one else was home. Always know how to phrase your questions because the Fae may never lie, but they can morph reality.

So if Lisa got a little hungry and ate your leftovers, she might respond that when she asked Jisoo if there was any food in the fridge. Jisoo's response was that there was a sandwich she saw sitting in there, but she never specified who it belonged to. So, really, who is at fault here? Lisa's for eating the supposedly unclaimed sandwich, or yours for not asking her which sandwich she ate?

It was the month of October now. The air a little bit crisp, and the nights becoming cooler. Leaves on trees started to brown and fall, adding a little crunch under you as you took a walk down the road. The four friends loved this time of year, and it wasn't because of the cozy sweaters and hot chocolate. It was more-so because now they could spook the living daylights out of people all month long and not get reprimanded for it since they were "feeling the spirit!" Jisoo could snap her fingers and a little fire would burst out, and the kids she's talking to would run away to tell their mothers. _Oh, it's just a little Halloween fun! Don't be scared. Magic doesn't really exist, sweetie._ They will say.

Lisa would wear her hair tied up with spider pins and show off her pointy little ears. This garnered a sweet reaction from the little old lady who works at her very favorite tea and herb shop in town. She usually wore her hair down so it would over her ears. No mundane really believed that magic existed, and if they did, they had the facts all wrong. There were of course the speculators, so she never wanted to raise red flags for the skeptics. Rosie, who joins tags along by Lisa's side, would reach out to the pumpkins growing on the side of the tea shop. Her touch would spread the vines farther out, and enlarge the pumpkins growing from the vine. Those that hadn't bloomed yet had their flowers grow bigger. Jennie was a little sinister because when a baby would stare at her in the grocery market, she'd flash her eyes amber and watch their face contort.

The month of October was filled with shenanigans from all over the magical world. The Red Market, which is a popular selling and trading place for the enchanted, is never more alive than in the Halloween season. So many creatures and species lived among the real world that I am here to tell you, yes: those noises you hear at night when you're home alone watching a movie are definitely the goblins getting a kick out of your flinches and screams.

Jennie's favorite holiday is Halloween, but she didn't want to stick to their yearly tradition. The girls usually frequented faerie parties deep in their territories. The faeries always knew how to throw the best celebrations and have the funnest of nights. Faerie children shoot pink and yellow and blue streams into the air, while the traditional music blares to set the mood. But, you always have to be very aware with The Fae. You are never to eat their food, or accept a drink. Be warned to never participate in a dance no matter how enticing their music is, or else you'll end up in a inescapable revel. You quite literally will dance until your last breath.

"I just think we should do something different for a change, that's all!" Jennie said from across Rosie's room. "You know, Joohyun told me all about the parties the warlocks throw on the rooftops of downtown's skyscrapers. The wards are up, and the mundane's prying eyes never figure out who they really are mingling with."

Lisa was plopped down on the bed with her feet at the headboard and her head falling off the end of the mattress. "I see the pictures from it every holiday. I heard it's like, the most insane party of the year." The girls were always invited by their friends and told to tag along, but they honestly preferred staying in what they knew was comfortable. In the enchanted world's parties, they didn't have to worry about someone's eye color rapidly changing and having an outsider get spooked, or have to come up with a story as to why their fingers were stained a deep purple shade.

"Yeri was telling me that we should join them this year earlier in the week." Lisa said, flipping onto her stomach.

Jennie wanted to go so she could experience something knew. Routines never bothered her, but she wanted to get a taste of something else. "It's a costume party, if that helps." She said to the three others. She knew how much enjoyment Jisoo felt in irony, so what's more ironic than four witches dressing up as magical creatures among the hilariously naive humans on Halloween night?

"Now that you say it," Rosie started, "I bought this one pointed black hat at a antique shop one time."

"At Vivienne's in town?" Jennie asked. "I've seen some old spell books in there before."

"Yes!" Rosie ran to closet to fish it out. "I thought it was pretty funny because for some reason the mundanes seem to think all witches run around in these like it's nobody's business." Rosie said from the insides of her closet, and emerged with it perched on her head. "Do they even know how hard performing rituals would be if I had this huge beast on my head, blocking my peripheral vision?"

They all started giggling, and talking about how their rituals were not for the faint-hearted. They started talking about what stereotype was more ridiculous: the pointy hats that no one ever wore, or the flying broomsticks. They all had better means of travel, even though teleportation left a weird rusty taste in their mouths every time they used it. Defying space and time was never easy, though.

"I mean, if our friends are telling us to go, why should we pass up the opportunity?" Jisoo asked the girls. "I have the perfect idea for costumes." She finished with a smirk.

And this is how a week later, on the last day of October, the four friends found themselves getting ready for the biggest party of the year. They had set up shop in Jennie's room, and were in their respective corners. Jennie sat at her vanity, and Lisa's makeup was spread across her bed. She was sitting cross-legged on top, using a charm to have to mirror float at eye level in front of her. She couldn't do it all with only one hand!

Their costumes were the funniest part of the night because of their choice of characters. Jisoo decided to use Rosie's fake witch hat and pair it with thigh-high boots to fit the classic witch trope, only with a modern twist. She even wore a cape tied to her shoulders covering a black and lacy body-con. The upside crescent moon on her forehead was complemented by black and purple jewelry. She didn't have to come up with an excuse as to why her fingers were glowing violet because now, she fits the part. Jennie had taken to wearing devil ears and a red tail. She's seen devils and demons in real life, and thought it was fitting. A bold red lip with very exaggerated eyeliner completed her look. She is very mischievous, but also knew how to serve face in absolutely any situation. Rosie was the first to chose her character out of the four after tossing the hat off of her own head last week. She was going to the rooftop bash as a mermaid, and it was mainly because she wanted to make her own princess crown out of real crystals. They decided to not use any actual magical pieces because they were aiming for the false tropes. Instead of consulting in the real mermaids, she stuck with a shiny shelled two pieces that made her look as if she really was Triton's daughter. He is one of the scariest men Rosie has ever met if you were wondering. Lisa was the most authentic, in theory, because she chose to be a classic fairy. Note, not faerie. The glittery makeup, curly hair, and fake wings were great, but her ears really sold the part.

"We should get going." Jennie said, "The ride into town takes at least 25 minutes. Traffic shouldn't be too bad tonight since everyone is sticking to their neighborhoods."

Jisoo started giggling at Jennie's suggestion. "Why would we take a car when we can teleport?"

✧༺♥༻∞

Joohyun was the first person to greet them at the door as she was the one who was closest to them all. Joohyun is a witch as well, and makes it a point to check in on her four younger girls. She is an elemental manipulator, and has lent advice to all of them whenever they need it. She always went for the looks that would give everyone a good laugh, as she was currently in a bright yellow raincoat that actually made her look like Georgie from IT.

"I'm so happy you guys were able to make it this year!" She said, reaching out for Jennie's hand. "The photo booth is in the far right, and open bar on to the left!"

As the night went on, the four witches were surrounded in a crowd apart of both the commonplace and fantasy. There was music, and laughter, and pictures, and inside jokes shared among the witches and warlocks among the unsuspecting mortals. Jennie was looking around and spotted so many familiar faces. She was happy, and couldn't help but laugh at all of the costumes.

It turns out that they weren't the only ones who played jokes because there was Yeri, headed to the photo booth, dressed as Harry Potter. Tiffany was there sporting a bright cape as Little Red, and she says tells Lisa that it's an ode to the were-people and lycanthrope out there. It was dark, she admitted, but that's what made it funnier. Seulgi had fake blood dripping from her mouth, nodding off to the vampires who, by the way, don't actually sparkle in the sunlight. Well, at least without the help of a warlock.

The Halloween themed foods and drinks were safe to eat without fear of Fae magic being in it. And of course, there were the funny costumes that although seemed supernatural, were really just made up to tell at sleepovers, or horribly done in movies with CGI. Things like a mummy or zombie costumes were worn by both magical beings and the mortals. Even a No-Face costume made an appearance.

Joohyun was dragging the girls to each table to socialize, and they spotted so many friends there. Sooyoung had joined Rosie and Lisa, insisting that they should start planning group costumes for next year. "Already?" Lisa asked, giggling at how Sooyoung's speech was laced with untimely hiccups and giggles. "Yes, of course!" Rosie replied for her. "We should definitely do something cute that would be big enough for all of us. Oh! How about Disney Princesses?" Rosie was dripping with excitement and bouncing on her toes, already making plans on who would play who.

"How about the Disney Villains?" Jennie popped in. Her cheeks were red and her skin was starting to get hot. She made a mark in her head to ask what exactly that _Sweet Poison_ cocktail was mixed with. "Maleficent and I already have the same eyes." As the words came out of her mouth, her eyes slipped into a piercing amber and red lips really made a convincing argument.

The girls had gone off with friends, splitting apart at times to go mingle. They would have laughs with other witches, and snicker at the mortals discussing whether the drinks had LED lights at the bottom of the bowl or if it was something they put in the tonic water that was causing the color change. Both theories were wrong because it was Yeri who made it a point to change the drink to every color of the rainbow before midnight came. Her fake Potter wand was disguising her charms. Lisa would change the taste of a cupcake with the quick point of her finger from chocolate to something sour as a mundane would bite into it just to have a little laugh. She may be dressed like fairy royalty, but she is still the youngest. And that made her inherently a little mischievous.

The party of four made their ways back to one another as the night came to a close. Red cheeks and blown out eyes made the trek home take longer than normal. They made it home and plopped on the couches with sore feet and want for sleep. Jennie was happy that her friends agreed to try something new. Even though she loves spending nights with the mermaids, she could do that year round. But the warlock's rooftop parties come only once a year.

"What do you say we make this an annual trip, you pack of witches?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *not proofread, sorry!*
> 
> soooo i decided to incorporate SM's famous Halloween party into the mix!! and also a little bit of bitterness with the four witches "missing out" on events everyone else goes to because it's exactly what their company does to them... oops
> 
> let me know how you liked this entry! i want to make the one-shots centered on one person but of course being omniscient to the other characters. the first entry was rosie, then lisa, and now jennie!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a writing schedule so updates will be random! Also, the story may contain other idols as side characters.


End file.
